Growing into a killer
by Luice
Summary: Henry's story, no less! From early childhood, he loved Abby. But somehow along the way, paradise got lost.
1. The first summer

_**Author's note: **In this story, Henry is approximately two years older than Abby. Watching the show, I always thought that they were the same age, but obviously they couldn't be... And I felt poor Sarah Mills could use some rest between her pregnancies... _

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own any of the characters...

_**Growing into a killer**_

_**The first summer**_

«Mom!», three year old Abby cried, «Mom! When does he get here?»

Sarah Mills looked at her little daughter, amazed by the fact that she even remembered last summer.

«Moooooom!» Abby's voice climbed higher, both in volume and register.

«Soon, honey, soon. The boat will be here in a few hours.», she answered, «we can go and meet them, if you'd like. How about that?»

«Yeah, I want that!», Abby squealed with joy.

«Sweetie, you'll have to wait a while, almost a day», Sarah said, and by that she disappointed and upset Abby to no end. «I want Henry!» she howled, «I want him now!»

Sarah shook her head, and tried to calm and to divert her, while thinking back to the last summer.

Xxx

As usual, the Dunn's came to the island, working extra in the summer. Mrs. Dunn worked at a restaurant in the harbor, while Mr. Dunn worked at the marina. There simply wasn't enough work for them back on the mainland during the summer, but Harper's were teeming with summer guests every year. Summer guest meant that a lot of extra hands was needed on the island. And as usual, the Dunn's came to visit. Perfunctorily, they had visited once every summer, so that she would get to see him. She always had trouble thinking of him as her son, but still she liked the chance to check on his progress. Actually, she had to admit, she liked to check if he looked anything like his father. Every summer, she had stared at the boy, looking for signs of aggression, anger, stubbornness or even merely physical traits. She never knew if she saw any, she just wasn't sure. He seemed normal enough, but...how could she be sure?

Last year, Abby had been two years old, and Henry was four. While the adults were having their usual, rather strained conversation, Henry had walked up to Abby. She had been playing with her dolls, and Henry sat down and stared at her for a long time. Then he suddenly leaned forward, kissing Abby on the cheek.

«Henry!», Mrs. Dunn exclaimed, «what did mummy say? You can't go around kissing all the girls you see!»

«But Mom, look, she's so pretty!», Henry pouted, «I want to kiss her!».

Mrs. Dunn looked embarrassed at Sarah – this clearly wasn't something she had planned on bringing up – and said: «I'm sorry, he does this all the time, I can't for the life of me understand why».

Sarah saw Abby look at Henry, and then the little girl smiled broadly. Abby clambered to her feet, and took Henry by the hand, dragging him along out in the garden. Sarah followed them with her eyes, and smiled: «It seems like Abby didn't mind. Look, she must like him. Now she's showing him her favorite hiding place».

When the Dunn's rose to leave, the children ran off, hiding from the grown-ups. They were both dragged screaming from their hiding-place, yelling each others names. The next day, Abby had cried for Henry, wanting him to come play with her. Later the same day, Sarah met Mrs. Dunn at the store. Henry was in hysterics, refusing to eat if he didn't get to see Abby. After that day, there was no peace in either home if Abby and Henry didn't get to play.

Xxx

Abby was jumping up and down at the docks as the boat came in. «Henry, Henry, Henry!», she yelled. The boy looked like he was about to jump into the water, shouting «Abby!», just as loud as Abby were yelling. Sarah was relieved to see that Mr. Dunn had a good grip on his arm. Surprisingly, Mrs. Dunn were holding a baby in her arms. _What, I thought that they weren't able to have children by themselves? I always assumed that was why they adopted... _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Henry escaping his father, quickly jumping up on the railing and taking a leap. Sarah gasped and clapped her hands to her heart, but thankfully he hit the docks safely. Feeling her mother's grip gone, Abby pulled loose and ran, meeting him halfway. Then they stopped, looking at each other, grinning with enormous satisfaction, before they hugged.

«Aw, that's so sweet», Mrs. Mance said, standing next to Sarah. «They look like the world's youngest sweethearts, don't you think, Sarah? I wonder if your little daughter haven't got herself an admirer.»

«What, no!», Sarah said nervously, «they're just good friends, Jenny!».

«But of course they are at their age, but just look at them! They are so cute together». Sarah shivered, feeling bile in her throat. She lifted her head, meeting the eyes of Mrs. Dunn. She had clearly overheard Mrs. Mance, and they shared a brief, worried look.


	2. Summer bliss

_**Summer bliss **_

He just loved bonfires. Bonfires at the beach on the fourth of July, barbeque, staying up late, happy people and even fireworks. What could be better? BOOOOM! Giant red and green sparks drizzled over the night sky, and he was craning his neck to watch the last embers of it. BANG! An enormous, golden star whizzed to life over the marina, hanging there for a long time before fading. When he closed his eyes, he could still see it outlined in his vision. He opened his eyes, and smiled exuberantly at Abby. "Oooh, look, there's another one!" he shouted excitedly.

"Henry, Henry" - his little brother was pulling his sleeve, "I'm scared, it's so loud. Is the sky exploding?"

He patted JD's head absently – JD was always scared of something, and a real nuisance and a bother. But he cared a lot for the little guy. It wasn't his fault that he was so small, so everyday-mainland-like and so ill. His asthma was getting worse, and sometimes he could hardly breathe without his medication. All this was JD, and just something to be dealt with.

"Henry! I want Mom, isn't she coming?" JD started wailing.

Henry shook his head: "Mom's at work, she's at the restaurant. You have to stay here with me, JD."

"MOM!" JD was almost louder than the fireworks, and Henry hated it when JD cried. Mostly, it was because of people staring. Kindhearted grown-ups would stop, inevitably asking: "Where's your Mom or you Dad?" Then Henry would have to explain that they were at work, and that he was looking after his little brother. He simply detested the look of concern on their face, seeing that they thought him way too small to look after a three-year-old kid. After all, he was seven, and a big boy. That's what Mom and Dad said, but the other grown-ups obviously didn't believe it.

This time he was lucky, though, because Mrs. Mills lifted JD up, comforting him. He smiled gratefully at her, and she smiled back at him. "You're a good boy, Henry", she said softly, "taking so good care of your brother". All of a sudden, tears welled up in his eyes – _Mrs. Mills was so nice! And she wasn't like the other grown-ups, she saw that he took good care of JD. _Still, he was happy when she signaled to him that he could go play with Abby and leave JD to her.

Xxx

He just loved fishing. It was almost as good as the bonfires. Lying in a small boat that he and Abby had "lent" - that is, they'd never asked the owner – he had his fishing rod out, and _yes – there was a fish on the hook! _

Abby snorted, saying: "I bet my fish is bigger than that".

He grimaced at her, annoyed that she had caught a such a big fish earlier in the day. Scrunching up his face, he concentrated on bringing the fish up. _Yes! It was a big one! _

"Wow, that's got to be the biggest fish I've ever seen!", shouted Abby, excitedly helping him to land the fish in the boat. Then came the part that she never helped with – she never even took the head off her own catch, he always had to do it for her. Henry whacked the fish over the neck expertly with his pocketknife, and like that it was dead, not wriggling anymore. It was always strange – at first the fish was alive and wriggling, then dead and not moving, just because he had done some little thing to it.

Xxx

He just loved Harper's Island. Exploring the woods, swimming in the sea, playing at the beach, climbing the hills and the trees. Watching the boats and the fishermen, and sometimes they even got to go out at the sea with a fisherman who was friendly with Abby's dad. He could do it every day of his life, he thought, just running around, and then go home to Abby's for a snack when they were hungry. Her mother baked the best cookies in the world, and she was always nice to them. They would eat in the tree hut that Abby's Dad had made for her, and if it rained, they'd just stay up there reading comic books. That is - he was teaching Abby how to read, as she couldn't read very well yet. Hearing a soft rain spatter on the leaves outside the tree hut, while sitting close to Abby squinting at at the letters was so peaceful, safe and comfortable. Eventually, they'd both fall asleep, nestling close to each other on the floor.

Xxx

He just loved Abby.


	3. The snake in the paradise

_**The snake in the paradise**_

«Henry, Henry!» he heard her shout, «help me!». Abby came running towards him, with Jimmy Mance hot on her heels. At once he knew that the prank had gone awry. They'd been playing in the marina, when they had decided to give Jimmy and his buddy Shane a little surprise. Abby didn't like Jimmy, claiming that he picked on her in class. And Henry didn't like anyone who'd behaved badly to Abby. They hated Jimmy Mance both.

For the prank to work, Abby was to stall the boys, while he snuck into the boat owned by Shane's father. There he had found their lunch, and sprinkled their sandwiches with a good load of tadpoles. As he left the boat behind the back of the boys, he had winked at Abby, grinned and given her thumbs up to show that he'd succeeded. After hiding behind some barrels, preparing to watch the prank unfold, the next thing he knew was Abby yelling.

He stepped out from the barrels, just in time to put his leg in front of Jimmy. Jimmy lost his balance, fell on his face and skidded several meters before stopping. Abby stopped, clapping her hands, whooping with delight to see their enemy so slain. But Jimmy pushed himself to his feet quickly, with bruises on his face and a murderous look. He jumped Abby, and started pummeling her. _What, no – this wasn't supposed to happen! _Henry threw himself at Jimmy, taking a good hold of his hair and shoulder, pulling him backward until Jimmy released Abby. She stumbled back, bleeding from her nose. At seeing that, Henry felt his blood go cold, then boiling up until everything was just as red as her blood.

Xxx

The next thing he knew, Mr. Pierce was wrenching him up by his neck, shouting: «Have you lost it, boy? Do you plan on killing him, or what! Shame on you, you little bastard, beating up a boy younger than yourself. You're nine years old, Henry, do you think having a go like that at a seven year old is fair?».

Henry looked down at Jimmy with surprise. From the amount of blood in Jimmy's face, he'd gotten more than a few good swings at him, and.._.when he had dragged him off, he'd been kicking Jimmy in the guts, aiming for his head with the next kick. Oh wow, his parents sure wouldn't like this._ And Abby was crying, with Shane yelling at her. That wasn't good either, he always felt sick inside when she cried. Mr. Pierce cursed, shouting that they weren't to go near his boat for the rest of the summer, and that he'd tell their parents at once. With a new string of swearwords, the big fisherman lifted Jimmy up, shaking his head at the damage done before carrying the boy to the boat. Shane followed his father, but turned every few steps to scowl at Henry and Abby.

Xxx

Abby stopped crying, and hugged Henry hard before they ran off. Stopping in the forest, he asked: «Does your nose hurt? It's my fault, I should have gotten him faster.»

«It hurts pretty bad,» she sniffled, «and I hate Jimmy. He deserved the beating you gave him! But wow, Henry, I never knew you were that strong», she added admiringly.

His heart swelled with pride, and he thought that the scolding he'd get from his parents were well worth Abby being proud of him. And as for Jimmy – well, he wasn't sorry at all.

Xxx

As expected, none of their parents were excactly proud. They were not amused by the prank, and certainly not by the fight. Henry thought Mrs. Mills gave him a really searching, odd look – almost frightened. The one who seemed to be most relaxed about the fight, was to his surprise Abby's dad.

«Well, boys will be boys», the sheriff said, «and fighting is to some extent to be expected.»

Henry tried to put on his most downcast expression, knowing that his parents would deal lighter with him if he looked suitably chastized. His father shook his head at him, frowning - and Henry knew that his sad face wouldn't work wonders this time.

But the sheriff patted his shoulder, and said: «It was good of you to defend Abby, but don't let it get out of hand next time, will you? Tomorrow, I'll take you both to make up with Jimmy and Shane. This island is to small for kids to make enemies.» _So that's what the sheriff thought, eh? There was no way he'd ever forgive Jimmy Mance for beating up Abby! _

Xxx

The next morning, he went over to Abby's as usual in the morning. His backside hurt quite a bit still after the punishment he'd received, but he had had worse before.

«Daddy said to meet him at the marina,» Abby said, and the children took off.

In the woods, Henry stopped. «I don't want to be friends with Jimmy the git,» he told her, «I don't like him!»

«I know», said Abby, «but I'm scared – he teased me all the time last winter. Daddy says it'll get better if we're friends.»

«I'll protect you!», Henry said fiercely, but she just shook her head, saying: «But you're not here in the winter».

She looked so sad, and his conscience stung him – _he couldn't protect her all the time, even though he wanted too. _So he hugged her, telling her that he'd do anything she wanted – even be friends with Jimmy Mance for her sake.

She blinked at him, smiled and asked: «Are you my boyfriend, Henry?» Feeling his face flush, he simply nodded. «Then we have to kiss!», Abby exclaimed. She stood on her toes, squeezed her eyes and pursed her lips excpectantly. He hesitated, before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Both of them giggled, before taking each other by the hands, running towards the marina to make friends with Jimmy Mance.

Xxx

The last day of the vacation, Abby told Henry that she didn't want him to leave.

«I wish it was only you and me on the island, all alone», she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her, wishing it to come true by all his heart.


	4. Tricked by a kiss

_**Tricked by a kiss **_

He just couldn't wait to meet her again, straining his neck to see if she waited on the docks. _Yes, there she was! _She looked like she had grown somewhat during winter. He still thought she was small and scrawny for being eleven years old – though she was the most beautiful sight he knew of. She _was_ summer to him: Fun, freedom, sunlight – everything nice. Not at all how life was like on the mainland. School, lots of work, looking after JD when his parents worked around the clock. And no Abby. _Life on the mainland just plainly sucked. _He felt more alive, more _real_ when he was on the island.

Feeling his daddy's hands clamp down on his shoulder, he looked up.

«Do you remember what we talked about, Henry?», his father asked with a serious expression.

Henry nodded, feeling angry.

«You are going to work this summer, and you won't have all that much time running around with the Mills girl.» Henry stared glumly ahead. _Everyday life on the mainland was intruding on the island, and he didn't like it one bit. B_ut then he caught sight of her again, jumping up and down, waving like a madman. She was waving at _him_, and suddenly everything was wonderful.

Xxx

«Work? Why do you have to work all summer?», Abby said with a confused look on her face.

«Because we're poor! And JD's medication costs a lot. I have to help out, or we won't be able to pay off on the loans,», he answered, a bit irritated. «I'm going to work on a yacht that belongs to some big shot who's coming here this summer».

She looked suitably impressed, and said: «Wow, work on a yacht – that's sooo... grown-up! But you will see me when you're free, won't you?"

Xxx

The yacht was big and imposing, but Henry could see she wouldn't be worth much in a rough sea. He loved boats, but that was only to be expected when you grew up by the docks. Shane was working on the yacht too, and the two boys thought the family who owned it was filthy, stinking rich and haughty as hell. Henry had a distinct impression that Mr. Wellington didn't care much for the boys, though Henry worked as hard as he could on cleaning the damned boat.

The Wellington's had two daughters, both of them really pretty, Henry thought to himself. Trish – the girl at his age, had some interesting small lumps forming on her chest. She'd strut before them while they worked, trying to see if they were looking at her. He never did – at least not when she could spot him looking. Shane ogled her, though.

Xxx

"She likes you," Shane said, while they were taking a break.

"Who, me? I don't think so", he replied, "I guess she only likes boys with money, not ordinary people like me, who works their ass off at her father's whims all summer."

"Yeah, she does. She literally parades in front of you, man. It's not me she's interested in, I can tell for sure", Shane said, pulling up a pack of cigarettes.

"Cigarettes?", Jimmy said, sticking his head between them.

"Yeah, I've started smoking", Shane said, somewhat proud. Henry just shook his head, he didn't think smoking smelt all that good.

"Right," Jimmy snorted with laughter.

Shane lifted his eyebrows, daring them both: "So, if the two of you feel like you're too young, I can understand." he said, sniggering.

"Oh, yeah, too young? As if I'm not a year older than you," Henry said, raising to the bait.

"Come on then, have a cigarette!", Shane answered triumphantly. Henry couldn't say no to the dare, so he lighted a cigarette, inhaled, and immediately started coughing.

"Henry!? Are you smoking??" JD's thin voice was more than accusing. He coughed too, staring at Henry with his big, black eyes.

"No, stupid, just trying", Henry said, red in his face from the coughing fit.

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad!"

"Like hell you are,", Henry said, smiling fondly at JD. "You don't tell on me, I don't tell on you. So is the law, and you know it!"

"Well, yeah, I guess it is," JD admitted. "But I will tell if you continue smoking, because then I'll get sick again!"

"You won't see me do it a second time", Henry said, "it tasted too bad".

Shane mumbled, "He's such a pesky little bastard", but he shut up when Henry frowned at him.

After JD left, Jimmy said enviously: "I always thought you so lucky having a brother. It seems so nice..."

"I can think of any number of nicer things than having JD as my brother" Shane laughed, pointing to Trish in her bikini.

Xxx

«Why don't you come swimming with me,» Trish said, long lashes fluttering at him.

«I have work to do », he mumbled, not looking at her. Next thing he knew, he was pushed into the water, and Trish jumped after him, hooting with laughter.

«What did you do this for?» he sputtered, clothes drenched to his skin.

«Because I can», she laughed, treading the water beside him. Suddenly she looked serious, dragging him in between the pillars of the docks. «Why don't you like me, Henry», she asked plaintively.

«Like you?» he retorted angrily, "I don't like people who push me into the water like that!"

Her big eyes even bigger, she whispered: "I'm sorry, but you look so serious, like you don't have any fun at all. Only work, all the time."

"I''m not having fun", he said curtly, thinking of Abby. _It was Friday afternoon, and he hadn't seen her since Tuesday. Three days this week on the island without Abby – three perfectly good summer days ruined! It was enough to make him mad – or to make him weep. _Lost in his own thoughts, he was surprised by Trish taking hold him. She looked at him, and leaned in to kiss him. _To kiss him!? _

"I like you," she whispered, "a lot".

They took long time before entering the boat again. Mr. Wellington had discovered Henry's absence, and he wasn't pleased.

"You're here to work, I don't pay you to go swimming!" he said, looking sternly at Henry's dripping clothes. Trish stepped up to her Dad, saying: "Oh, he was with me, Daddy, it was my fault."

"With you? Listen, boy, I won't pay you for spending time with my daughter either. Just stick to the work, will you?", Mr. Wellington said, frowning at Henry.

"But Daddy, he's my boyfriend! I like him!" Trish said, with anger in her voice.

Henry's jaw dropped – he had agreed to no such thing – he'd only kissed her, just to try it! He could see Shane's eyebrows going almost up beyond his hairline by surprise, mouth hanging open. _God, no! He'll tell everyone. He'll tell Abby! _Henry found himself frozen by panic, when Trish decided to demonstrate the truth of her words by kissing him in front of everyone.

Xxx

Abby wasn't happy, he could tell. She was both surprised and hurt – and angry.

"So now you're going to hang out with _her? _What about me, don't you think I have better things to do than watching you _kissing_ her?" she scowled at him.

"What? No, Abby, it's a misunderstanding, I don't want to hang out with her, I want to be with you! I don't like her." he said pleadingly.

"Yeah, you do, you kissed her! In front of Shane and her family, you did so!" she shouted.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I don't want to be her boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah? I haven't seen you all summer – all you do is being with her on that stupid yacht!"

"I work there! It's not like I have a choice – I have to help earning money so that JD can get well. Please Abby, don't be jealous...". He meant to placate her, but succeeded only making her even more angry.

" Jealous? Jealous?! If you think I care, then you're wrong!" she screamed, running off to her room, slamming her door. Henry was left in the Mill's living room, staring after her, tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Henry, were you and Abby fighting?" Mrs. Mills asked him, entering the room.

"She thinks Trish Wellington's my girlfriend", he said, trying to hide the tears.

"Henry, aaah, Abby and you are maybe at a difficult age for friendship,", Sarah Mills said, "you're a teenager, while she's still a child. She thinks of you as her brother, you know, and the two of you've always been so close. Abby doesn't understand that you'll want to meet other girls your own age. She'll come around when she has had time to get used to the idea."

She ruffled his hair, hesitantly. At first he was surprised – _Mrs. Mills almost never touched him –_ but then the tears overcame him. _Abby hated him, he was tricked by Trish Wellington into being her boyfriend, summer was almost over and there had been so little time to be with Abby. _He was so ashamed – he was way too old to cry – but Sarah Mills simply put her arms around him.

"It'll be alright, Henry," she said stroking his hair. "I'm so glad to see that you care so much for Abby, that the friendship with her means so much to you. She'll forgive you, just you wait and see. Everything will be OK."

He put his head into her shoulder, and cried for the lost summer.

Xxx

Early in the morning, something odd happened. He woke up with an intense feeling of pleasure – something he'd never experienced before. The sheets were all wet, though, and he understood what had happened. He thought of kissing Trish the day before, and wondered if the kissing somehow had anything to do with this. But, he'd been dreaming about Abby.


	5. Mainland versus island

_**Mainland versus island**_

In Tacoma, he always went to Trish's place.

«You'll never take Trish to your neighbourhood, do you hear me?» Mr- Wellington had said to him, the first time Trish had invited him over. He'd come part out of curiosity, but also because he'd like to see her again. _It would be fun to have a girlfriend for the winter, _he had thought to himself. _Besides, Abby was too young, really. He'd have to wait for her, Mrs. Mills was right - Abby wouldn't understand. Maybe...two summers, until she was thirteen? _

As an answer, Henry simply nodded, he quite agreed with Mr. Wellington on that. His home was no place for her.

«Good», Mr. Wellington had said, looking surprised at Henry's ready agreement. «And you stay out of trouble, boy, or else Trish will not be allowed to see you.» At that, he had to smile. _Whenever would he have time for getting into «trouble», working as much as he did? _

Henry and Trish went to different schools, but they'd do their homework together, with Trish's private tutor helping them out.

«I've got to work hard, Trish», he explained to her. «Mom and Dad will never be able to pay for my education, so I have to get scholarships to go to a good college.»

«It's inspiring that you work so hard», Trish would say admiringly, «it makes me want to do more with my life too, than just living off Daddy's money. I want to _be_ someone. You make me feel ambitious, Henry!».

So they worked hard together and had some fun too, but in the evening he'd usually have to leave her to go to his job. Work lasted until one in the morning, and then it was home – some hours of sleep – and a new day. Always the same routine, and it became just plain grey and boring – even counting the time he spent with Trish. He felt that his smiles were more fake, tired and strained by each day. Not so on the island.

Xxx

Henry would like to have more time with Abby alone, but he thought that Trish might be a little jealous. He really didn't care. In his eyes, what was on the mainland should stay on the mainland, and that went for his relationship with Trish too. Yes, she was undeniably pretty, and he loved to touch her. She was smart, witty and clever, and he was proud to be her boyfriend back in Tacoma. But he didn't need her on the island.

Abby didn't like Trish all that well, Henry could easily tell. She tried to hide it, but he could still see it.

«What? Who cares about if your clothes get dirty?», she'd say exasperatedly. «I'm sure someone will wash them for you. It's not like you have to do it yourself, or what?»

Trish would be up to the challenge, just frowning at the younger girl, and then do whatever it was – scaling cliffs, wading in the water, cleaning out fish – even cleaning parts of boat motors. But when Abby wasn't looking, she'd take hold of him to get _him _to do any dirty work.

Two years ago, he'd admired Trish's small breasts from a distance. Now it was Abby's. He had to watch himself, so that he didn't stare. If he did, she'd bash his head in, he was sure, not to mention what Trish would do. Thinking about Abby in her bikini took tolls on his concentration at work or anywhere else. But he discovered that he had no trouble visualizing Abby while touching Trish.

Xxx

«Wow, this cliff is high,» Tommy said. «I'm not sure if I can do it – do we have to climb, JD?» Tommy was JD's best friend, coming over for a weekend from Tacoma. A small, skinny know-it-all, he irritated Henry to no end, being in his eyes a totally insufferable little kid.

The eleven year old JD just laughed at Tommy, saying: «Henry will help you up, won't you Henry?»

«Sure», he said, his mind preoccupied with watching Abby, who was almost at the top of the cliff. He wawed automatically at Trish, who had reached the top already.

«Come on, then!», JD said impatiently, nudging him, «I'll climb first, Tommy – Henry is just staring at the girls. If he doesn't snap out of it, just slap him!»

Tommy laughed a bit nervously, he obviously wasn't comfortable by the thought of doing that, and followed JD slowly to the base of the cliff.

Henry sighed, tearing his eyes away from Abby's behind, and started climbing alongside Tommy. It was slow going, and JD was at the top before Tommy and Henry were even halfway, scampering after the girls into the woods.

«Henry», Tommy said panicky, «I – I – I – can't go on – it's, it's such a long way down!»

Henry rolled his eyes. _Damn, why did the kid have to climb halfway up before realizing this? _«Come on, I'll steady you», he said, reaching one hand out to Tommy. Tommy gripped his hand hard with his right, but in the process of leaning over, his left hand slipped. He screamed, struggling to keep his balance having only a toehold on a ledge with his feet: «Help me, help me!»

Time seemed to slow down, and Henry thought: _Help him – why, really? He's such a snotrag, an inconvenience – does the world need him? _He had all the time in the world to decide what to do, so why was Tommy so frantic? Looking Tommy in the eyes, he let go of the boy's sweaty, little hand. Tommy toppled backward – still seemingly in slow motion, screaming «Henry!»

_What did I do? What did I do? No one must know – I as good as killed him! I'll tell them it was an accident – yes. _He felt dazed, but strangely, not sorry at all. It was such a little thing that he had done – and now Tommy was crumpled on the ground, not breathing. He checked Tommy's pulse after climbing down, but it was gone too. He looked up, hearing JD shouting from the top of the cliff, and time started to move normally again. JD! _JD would be devastated, what had he done? _

Xxx

«Yeah? Like you're so tough, smelling like rotten fish even after a shower?» JD craned his neck, staring threateningly up at Shane. The burly, fourteen year old Shane snorted, giving JD a good shove in the chest, which made him stumble back. Henry thought: _JD's been really odd since Tommy died, angry and sad, but only the anger seems to show. _

«Come on,» Trish said, «can't the two of you just be friends?» Abby cocked her eyebrows at Trish, and answered: «They'll be friends when pigs fly. Don't you know they've quarreled since forever?»

Trish made a face back at Abby, but their bickering were interrupted by the fight breaking out for real between Shane and JD.

«Damn it, JD, can't you just shut it once in a while?» Henry said angrily, as he tried to pull JD away from Shane. «What's the point of starting fights with someone three times your own size all the time? Mom and Dad going to kill both you and me if you show up with bruises again!»

Jimmy was pulling at Shane – unsuccessfully, as Shane really was too big. Abby shouted to Henry: «You take Shane too, and I'll take JD!» She took a good hold of JD, trying to drag him away from Shane, and Henry looked gratefully at her, pulling at Shane in a shared effort with Jimmy. Trish glanced angrily at Abby, and grabbed JD too. The four of them managed to pull the two boys apart easily, but JD was already a mess.

Predictably, Henry got the scolding by their father, while JD was smothered in Band-Aids by their mother.

«Can't you show some resonsibility for your brother, for the love of God!» his father shouted. «If there was anything to you, you'd make sure that Shane Pierce wouldn't go near JD!»

Henry shook his head angrily. «Not taking responsibility? Like I don't work all year round to help pay for his medication? Like I practically didn't teach him how to speak? This is a bit rich, coming from someone who can't afford to pay for the needs of his family without help from his kids!» He could see that he had hit the mark, when his father's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

Xxx

One lovely day, he got the entire weekend off. The reason was that Trish and her entire family took a trip back to Tacoma with the yacht. Even better – Jimmy was out at sea, fishing with his father. He had Abby all to himself, and everything was like in the past – just like paradise. They bathed, laughed at each other's jokes, played beach ball, and just had a great time.

Xxx

«This is just perfect,» he sighed, as they lay on the beach watching the stars, «the only thing that would make it better would be a bonfire». Abby snorted with laughter: «You and your bonfires! I've never met anyone who loves bonfires the way you do! What's wrong with just the beach and the stars?»

«For one thing, it's a lot colder without a fire. As a second, it's just – beautiful. Nice, don't you think?» he answered patiently.

«So, are you freezing then? Booohooo, is that because Trish is away?»

A little put out, he retorted: «Are you freezing because Jimmy is away?»

«Jimmy! Oh no, I'm not cuddling into him, at least not the way Trish does to you. Sometimes, I think the two of you should just get a room», she said laughingly.

Henry felt himself blush in the semi-darkness. Unluckily for him, Abby chose that moment to hoist herself up on one arm, looking down at him. She laughed even more, asking: «And why is big, tough Henry blushing? Did Trish take you to a room, or what?»

He didn't want to answer that, but found he couldn't lie to Abby. «Mmm, actually...», he began, but Abby interrupted, an incredulous look on her face: «No way, you didn't, Henry? Did you do it? Seriously? How was it like?»

There was no way to avoid her questions, so he just told her the truth: «It was good.»

«Well, did Trish like it?», she pressed on.

«I think she did. Not so much the first time, but...»

«What – you've done it more than one time? Henry, the two of you are only fifteen! Isn't it illegal or something – what if Mr. Wellington finds out?»

«If he does, then I'm dead anyways, no matter how many times», he replied, still blushing.

Abby lay down on her back again, staring up at the stars. «I have never even kissed a boy, and you've had sex with Trish loads of times!»

«You've kissed me!»

«We were kids, little kids,» Abby said, smiling at him. «I mean like a real kiss, with your mouth open.»

«Oh. What about...Jimmy?»

«Damn it, Henry, I won't kiss Jimmy Mance, no matter what you say!»

«I didn't mean for you to kiss him – I just wondered..»

«Well, think again! Won't happen – ever!» she said, giggling.

«You can kiss...me?» He pushed himself up, moving over so that he had one arm on each side of her.

«You?», she whispered, «Don't you want to kiss only Trish?» She suddenly looked unsecure, biting her lips.

«You're nervous», he said, a smile hitching at the corners of his mouth.

«Well, lucky me, since such an expert is going to kiss me», she replied defiantly.

He bowed his head down, meeting her lips. _Oh, this is so good, so much better than kissing Trish, I just want to continue... S_he gasped for breath, gazing a little dizzy at him, as their lips parted._ No, you pervert, Abby's thirteen, you can't do that to her!, _he suddenly thought, furious with himself. _But, I just want to kiss her – it can't be wrong if we only __kiss. _Having persuaded himself that kissing her was alright, he leaned down to her once more. And she let him kiss her again.

Summer had just gotten better than ever.

Xxx

«Mom's furious with me. And you!» Abby told Henry in the garden, with tears in her eyes the day after.

«Why, what did we do?», he asked, confused, wanting to comfort her.

«I told her about the kissing, and she was so mad! She told me I was way to young, that you were cheating on Trish and that she'd never thought that I would be part of something like that. If you didn't lay off me, she'd tell your Mom! I've never seen her so angry, Henry», Abby sobbed.

He hugged her, but felt her withdraw to his dismay.

«Don't Henry, think about Trish, Mom's right», she whispered. «I feel so bad for Trish, cheating on her like that. We have to pretend that it never happened, Henry! This is all wrong! We can't do this, and I just want to forget it ever happened.».

He was speechless – just standing completely still as she fled. And then he was angry – angry with everyone.

"Abby's my girl, not Trish!" he muttered, scowling darkly at at no one before stalking off. He never realized that Mrs. Mills had observed the whole incident from the porch. She stared after him, eyes wide with fear and her heart in her throat.


	6. “All men kill the thing they love”

"_**All men kill the thing they love"**_

_(Oscar Wilde, The ballad of Reading Gaol). _

_Jimmy Mance. _He'd never thought he could hate anyone so much. Abby had never really liked Jimmy, but somehow during winter, they'd become friends. Henry couldn't understand why for the life of him. He wouldn't grieve if Jimmy fell overboard, way out on the ocean during a violent storm. _Yes, Henry would actually like that. A lot. _He guessed that he hid his dislike of Jimmy Mance quite well. After all, it was Abby who'd told him to be friends with Jimmy, once upon a time.

She was his best friend still, but nothing more. She just didn't have that much time for him anymore, and it burned. And now she was fifteen, and just so very beautiful. _Breathtakingly_, he thought. _He just wished he'd have the balls to break up with Trish and go after Abby. But then he'd lose his summer job, wouldn't he? And what if Abby didn't want him, like she had said before? He just knew he wouldn't be able to live with that. Better to have a dream, than to have a broken life. _

"So, you are here this year too, Henry," Sarah Mills said frostily to him. He just wasn't welcome at the Mill's anymore after he'd kissed Abby two years back. He couldn't understand why – how could it be more wrong for _him_ to kiss Abby than anyone else?

"Like always!" he replied, throwing Mrs. Mills his most charming smile. "Every summer, you know, this is just paradise for us."

She lifted her eyebrows, saying: "Well, your family has certainly been faithful towards Harper's over the years. Have a nice summer, Henry, and say hello to your Mom."

He stared after her. _What had he done to deserve this? It just wasn't normal for parents to react that way when their daughter had her first kiss at thirteen, _he thought. _And two years after? It was plainly ridiculous. _Still, he was hurt by her behavior – she'd always been nicer to him than anyone else before he'd kissed Abby.

For all to see, he was Trish's loving boyfriend with apparently easy smiles for everyone. It never stopped to amaze him how easy it was: A little love shown, and he got so many benefits. With Trish and her family, while sucking up to his teachers at school, and to the customers in the restaurant where he worked. He hated waiting on people – the customers were inevitably demanding, bad tempered and mean, and his employer no less so. Still, with friendly smiles to them, he got loads of tips and goodwill by his boss. _Life on the mainland consisted almost solely of lying through his teeth, _he thought, _the only exception was being with JD. _But even that had changed a lot after Tommy's death. Now everything seemed tainted – even on the island. He supposed that he'd gotten so used to his own, personal mainland-island-split that lying had become second nature to him.

Xxx

All around him, drunk teens were swarming, dancing and generally letting themselves go wild. _Damn! That is JD, isn't it? _He walked over to his obviously drunk, thirteen year old brother. JD was pawing the fourteen year old Kelly Seaver, no less, and Henry knew why.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, JD? You shouldn't be here!" he said angrily.

"I'm just having a good time!" JD answered cheekily.

"Yeah, I can see that! You're way too young to be drinking, what do you think Dad will say when you get home?"

"Everyone here is too young to be drinking, Henry!" JD's reply made Kelly Seaver shriek with laughter, and JD continued, pleased with himself: "Besides, Mom and Dad will never know. The law, remember? We don't tell on each other!"

"Seriously, this is different, JD! They'll know when you have a hangover in the morning. And Kelly, what's up with cheating on Shane like that?"

JD smiled drunkenly, and answered for Kelly: "Who cares about what that git thinks? Kelly likes me better!" Kelly giggled, kissing JD on the neck.

"How can you be this stupid, JD? I won't stand between you and Shane for this", Henry said. "If you act like this, you deserve the thrashing he'll give you. I won't save you this time, you hear me?"

JD furrowed his brow, and scowled at Henry: "And when did you start to have such high standards about cheating? You're such a liar, Henry, what if Trish knew? "

"Know what?" Kelly gasped excitedly. "Are you having an affair with someone else, Henry? I thought you and Trish were so happy!"

Henry grabbed JD hard by the arm, saying: "What the hell do you mean, JD? Starting rumors like that – you know I don't cheat on Trish!"

"No, you're not _cheating_ on her, but seriously Henry, I _know_ you." JD said, with a nasty grin. "It's not like your heart is in it, or what? You just quit picking on Kelly, or else I'll tell Trish about how you feel for Ab..."

«Henry, you've got to help me! Jimmy fell into the water, and he went under – I can't find him». Abby was suddenly by his side, and in a right state of panic as far as he could tell. She turned and ran, and he followed, sprinting up to her side, leaving JD and Kelly. He made a mental note of talking to JD in the morning. _A long talk._

«It was here, Henry, around here! He was so drunk, and the water is freezing. Please find him, no one's a better diver than you, please Henry, hurry!»

He jumped into the water, dived, and started feeling around for anything alive. It was way too dark to see anyone, and he sincerely hoped that this was it for Jimmy. But he found him fairly quickly – Jimmy felt heavy and lifeless already. _Maybe I should just keep him under until it's too late? _He was shocked by the stray thought – _what would Abby say – _and swam to the surface, dragging Jimmy along.

Xxx

Jimmy was retching seawater, and Abby was clinging to him. After a brief thanks, she had concentrated on Jimmy. Not him, even though he'd saved Jimmy's life. Damn - maybe he should have kept him under? No one would have seen it. _But Abby would have been devastated, and he couldn't bear that. _

Xxx

Jimmy came by the day after, thanking him. «You saved my life, Henry. I'll always be grateful. You're my best pal – you and Shane.»

Henry felt that his smile must be more than strained, but Jimmy obviously didn't notice. «That was nothing – I couldn't let Abby lose you, you know», he said, trying a laugh. In his own ears, it sounded bitter, but Jimmy laughed heartily at his words.

When JD woke up – feeling sick and with a blinding headache – Henry could see that their parents just didn't catch up. His mother was only worried that her precious, little boy felt sick. She told his father and him that JD should get to sleep and rest as long as he wanted. Henry knew that if it was him, it would be different – probably they'd have chased him off to work in the morning. Feeling resentful, he just climbed into JD's bedroom by means of the window.

"JD! JD!" he shook his shoulder.

"What? Henry? Mom said I could sleep!" JD yawned, his breath stinking like the world's worst hangover.

"You broke the law. You told Kelly Seaver something that you shouldn't have said."

"Come on, Henry, she didn't believe it. Besides, you pissed me off, nagging about Shane like that."

"Yeah? She wouldn't have to believe it to start a rumor. You broke the law, JD, now take your punishment." He felt like he had a delicious, cold fire burning inside him – a kind of secret pleasure, knowing that JD would be in pain. But the pleasure was a guilty one – he loved JD, he wanted to protect him too.

"Can't it wait? Henry, I feel really ill right now", JD groaned.

"No, it can't." He felt himself smile at JD. Dragging him out of the bed by one leg, he pushed him out of the window. JD landed in the bushes beneath with a thump.

"Ouch! Henry, this isn't necessary – I can walk!"

Henry jumped out of the window, landed smoothly besides JD, and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, then – consider this as a way to build your character, little brother!"

"Seriously, Henry, it's not like we have done this for the last two years..."

"Oh yeah? And who invoked the law yesterday?"

JD had no answer to that, and Henry concentrated on pulling JD along through the woods and down to the marina.

At the docks, he pushed JD to the very end of the wharf. "Stand still, and be prepared!" he said quietly, feeling an enormous satisfaction. JD sighed heavily, standing stock still, waiting for the inevitable.

Henry pulled his right arm back, knotted his fist, and punched JD as hard as he could on the jaw. JD stumbled back, but he didn't fall into the water – yet. Henry took another swing, feeling his arm really stretch out this time. He hit JD square on the nose, and he smiled as JD tumbled into the sea. _Serves him right, whiny, little bastard of a brother. _But of course, he helped JD up and back home. They both told their parents that Shane Pierce had punched JD – again.

Xxx

August was eventful, to say the least. First, his father got a better job. That meant Henry wouldn't have to work as much beside college. And over the summer, JD had rapidly grown out of his asthma. It was so good to see him physically healthy, after being so ill all his life. Mentally was another matter, Henry thought, JD was still just as angry as he'd been since Tommy died. And then their mother died.

"How could it happen so suddenly?" Abby asked him, her voice concerned over the phone.

"I don't know", he answered with tears in his eyes, "two weeks ago, she was like normal – you saw her at Harper's, remember - and then she fell ill. After we took her to the hospital, they said this kind of cancer is just like that – there's nothing to do about it."

"I'm so sorry, Henry, I really am. I know this is hard on you and JD. Would you like me to come to the funeral?"

"Yes", he croaked, "I want you to be here, Abby, I really do".

_Abby was coming to visit! But wasn't it wrong to be so happy, when his mother just had died? _

Xxx

"Oh Henry, there you are!" she said, hugging him hard. He loved the feeling of her being close to him, and held her tight for a long time, burying his face in her hair. _She smelt so good_, he felt almost intoxicated by her closeness.

"You know", he said, "this is the first time you visit me on the mainland."

"Yeah," she said, "I just wish the occasion was happier. How are you, Henry? Really?" She looked so earnestly at him, expecting a honesty from him that he wasn't used to show on the mainland. Actually, a honesty he never showed anyone but her.

The thought of her coming here just to be with him made him feel overwhelmed, and he again buried his face into her – this time her shoulder.

"Oh Henry, I'm so sorry, you must have the worst time of your life. Just say if there's anything I can do!" she implored him, stroking his hair. His scalp tingled, and shivers raced down his spine by her touch.

He only wanted to say: _Just love me. Love me, Abby, the way I love you_, but he didn't dare. _JD was right, he was a liar an a coward_. Besides, his mother's funeral wasn't a perfect timing for romantic overtures. _And, it had to be perfect with Abby. Just the two of them, at Harper's. Yes, that would be the best. _

Xxx

"Wow, you sure are lucky, man! Are both your girlfriends?" The blonde guy who was going to be his roommate in his freshman year stared admiringly at the pictures of Abby and Trish.

Henry had felt silly for bringing pictures to college, but Trish had insisted that he should have one of her. And he wanted to have a picture of Abby.

"No, one is the girlfriend, the other is my best friend", he answered, pointing vaguely at the pictures.

"They'll come to visit you, right? Damn, they're both smoking hot! Which one was the girlfriend again? Is it that one? You won't mind if I hit on the friend, will you?" The guy pointed excitedly at the picture with Trish, and Henry just shook his head. _The guy hadn't even introduced himself before he'd started drooling over the pictures. _

"That's the girlfriend," he said reluctantly, he really didn't want this guy to hit on Abby.

"You're such a lucky bastard! My name is Sully. Actually – Chris Sullivan, but call me Sully. So, who are you? And more important, who are the girls?"

"I'm Henry Dunn," he said, "and my girlfriend is Trish Wellington. That's Abby Mills".

"Wellington? _The _Wellington's? Hot damn, is she rich too?" Sully said. "Man, I'm awed by your luck with women! Maybe some of it will transmit to me, now that we are roommates. Why don't we go to see if we can find me a nice, supple college girl while I wait for your friend to visit?"

Henry had to laugh, the guy was in a way impossible to be angry with, and followed him outside. _But he won't get Abby, I'll make sure of that. Not Trish either, for that matter, _he thought possessively.


	7. Breakthrough

_The middle part of this chapter is a rewrite of a chapter which I used in the fic «The math». The two stories are in the same «storyverse», but not neccesserily related. It fits in with my storyline, but those of you who've read «The math», can just skip the the middle of this chapter. _

_**Breakthrough (****Always a first)**_

_Trish had a hickey. _A big, purplish hickey on her neck. He felt himself freeze in the act of making love to her – stopping all movement. That hickey sure wasn't his doing. Jealousy burned through him, leaving him cold and angry at the same time, and all he could think of was: _Someone had intruded on his territory. Someone had touched **his** Trish. _He pulled himself back from her, staring angrily at her face.

"What? What's wrong, Henry?" she asked, clearly worried and surprised by his expression.

"On your neck", he said coldly, nodding towards her.

She put her hand up to her neck, and blushed. Closing her eyes, she just sighed: "Oh".

"Oh? Is that all you can say? Are you cheating on me, or what?"

"Nooo, Henry, please, I'd never cheat on you." she said, big eyes wide open and unblinking, trying to calm him.

"So, if you're not cheating on me, how come you've got the biggest hickey in the world?" he asked.

"Aaaah, well, you see", she hesitated, looking away from him. "Sully really dogged me yesterday, at the party. I tried to avoid him, but you were so... distant when I tried to tell you. You didn't listen, you didn't even see me, all you did was talking with Abby all night. So, in the end, I let him kiss me." Suddenly, she gripped his hair, pulling his head closer, squinting angrily at him: "And I get so mad – it's like you don't care about me when we're here at Harper's. Sometimes, it's all about Abby for you, and it's like I don't even exist." She sighed, letting go of his hair, and continued: " And last night, it was just like that. You hurt me, Henry, so I let Sully hit on me. But I'm really sorry, I don't want us to be like that. Please, don't be mad at me, Henry?" Tears glistened in her eyes, and her mouth quivered.

He stared at her. _Damn, if she only knew how close she hit the mark! But... I won't let Sully have her, _he thought, still furious. He held her tight, whispering to her: "Of course I'm not mad at you – I was inconsiderate – only talking to Abby, please forgive me too, Trish. I love you". He kissed her hard, almost bruising her lips in his anger.

Xxx

Later, he took Sully out in one of the Wellington family's smaller sail boats.

"You've got to learn how to sail if you want to impress Beth!" he said, flashing an open grin at his best friend.

Sully rolled his eyes, saying: "Like I care about boats? I care about the girls, you know!"

Henry replied, still laughing: "Yeah, and those girls think it's only natural that a man know how to sail. If you need any motivation, just think about the two of you, all alone, out at sea – where no one can hear you". He smiled at Sully, not letting anything except friendliness show.

"When you put it like that..." Sully smiled broadly, "what do I have to do?"

Sully was a slow learner when it came to sailing, Henry rather thought. But, he hadn't had the advantage of spending childhood at Harper's either. He was sitting in a perfect spot, though – but then again, he'd been told where to sit. _Now, the time is right, _he thought, seeing no other boats nearby. He quickly loosened the ropes, making the boom pivot around the mast. Hitting Sully right in the back of his head, the force of the impact threw Sully overboard.

Henry stared after him, making sure he stood completely still. If anyone saw, he'd say he was in shock. Sully floated back up from the waves, eyes open, but seemingly unconscious. Henry allowed himself a smile at the sight - _try to interfere on my territory again, you bastard – _but his smile disappeared quickly when he heard shouting. Turning around, he saw Shea and her despicable husband, Richard. _In a speed boat, no less, coming towards them at full throttle! _

"Henry, Henry! Do you need help? " Shea yelled.

"No!" he shouted back, taking a deep, disappointed breath, before jumping into the water to rescue Sully.

When Sully woke up, he stared up into Henry's worried face. Coughing, before laughing weakly, he said: "For a moment there, in the water, I could have sworn you wanted me dead. I must have imagined, but you had the nastiest grin I've ever seen. Probably me being dizzy!"

Henry smiled, showing Sully a relieved and happy expression: "Thank God you're OK! But Sully, your head has never been entirely right, you know?" He gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder, and said: "Enough sailing, or what? Let's go and grab a beer instead." _Did he really want to finish off his best friend? _Henry just wasn't entirely sure about that – even for keeping Trish to himself. No, this attempt was only a spur of the moment, he decided. _Just a little anger getting out of hand. _

Xxx

Ten times worse than Sully hitting on Trish, was the sight of Abby and Jimmy making out. He felt sick with anger, being hardly able to breathe. When Jimmy spoke to him, he could barely answer in a civil tone. For the first time in years, he felt that he had no control whatsoever over his facial expression. He didn't think Jimmy would notice, but he was right to worry about what Abby would say.

"What's wrong, Henry? Don't you like Jimmy anymore?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I like Jimmy in a way," he said slowly, hating the fact that he lied to Abby, "but he's a rough guy – I'm worried about you".

She shook her head, laughing incredulously. "Sometimes, I swear that you act like the world's most protective big brother, Henry! I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl now – seventeen, you know!"

"Yeah, I guess you are grown now", he said, secretly letting his eyes rove over her body. "But Jimmy – I mean, what with his criminal record, dropping out of school and the heavy drinking and... I just care about you, not wanting you to get hurt."

"Henry! You know Jimmy – he's a lamb, right? He'd never, ever hurt me" she said, with a foolish, lovestruck grin on her face.

He felt like his insides were on fire – to see her like that, literally _glowing _by the thought of another man, hurt him deeply. By an enormous effort, he pulled his act together and smiled at her: "I know, he is a good guy. But I'm worried still, though."

She beamed at him, throwing her arms around his neck: "That's kind of sweet, Henry, but I really, really can take care of myself. If I can't, then I'm sure Jimmy will do it for me." He shuddered involuntarily, but held her close to him, thinking bitterly: _I've got to enjoy what little I can get, it seems. _

Xxx

"Henry! How's your father? And what about JD? He's become Harper's own, little rebel, don't you think?" Sarah Mills smiled at him, friendly and openly. "And my, how much you've grown! 19 years, think about that – you're an adult, now."

He stared at her, unsettled by this unexpected, emotional shift: "Aaah, he's well, I guess? JD's started on a kind of black period, he's much the same as he used to be, just dressing differently".

"He always was such a sweet boy. Why don't you bring him over for lunch on Sunday? It's been such a long time," she said, still smiling.

Henry almost gaped at her, before gathering himself: "Err, yes, of course, that would be nice..."

"One o'clock, like usual!" she beamed at him, before giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

_What the hell...? Four years of hostility, and now she invited him for lunch again? The only thing he could think of had changed, was Abby going out with Jimmy. Sooo, he wasn't a threat to Abby anymore – or something like that? _If possible, this theory made him even more angry with Jimmy. _Why didn't Sarah Mills think him suitable for Abby? Why would Jimmy Mance be better? _

Xxx

After a vicious quarrel with Trish, where she showed off all the trademark haughtiness of the Wellington's, he vented his irritation to Abby. Before long, he suddenly realized she had been crying. "Abby, what's wrong? " he asked anxiously, sitting down beside her in the hammock.

Abby wiped her tear streaked face. "It's nothing, I had a fight with Jimmy", she said. He was quiet, waiting for an elaboration. Abby refused to look at him, staring down on her bare toes. After a minute or so of silence, he gathered her in his arms, and said: "You can tell me. After all - I'm your best friend".

Feeling her face flush, Abby shook her head. "No, some things are just to embarrassing to tell", she said, still not looking at him. "Come on, Abby, you can trust me. We've shared some embarrassing stuff in the past, haven't we?" Henry asked. Face crimson, she peered at him between her locks. "This is worse," she said, "much worse."

Henry held her tighter, both worried and angry now. "Has he hurt you? If he has, then I'll… I'll…" he stopped abruptly as she whispered mortified: "It was something he said. To Shane. I overheard them. It was awful. And then I yelled at him, and I don't ever want to see him again."

He took a sharp breath, throwing his head back in a sudden spasm of pure joy, but whispered as he lowered his head again: "What did he say, then?"

She looked down, and he pressed his face against her hair, enjoying the rare chance to be this close to her. "He said… he said", she stuttered awkwardly before the words rushed out of her: "He told Shane that I was so tight he couldn't get more than two fingers inside."

Henry's body stiffened, and grasping her arms hard, he shouted in her ear: "Did he do that?!"

"Yes," she said indignantly, "that's just what he said. And so I yelled at him, telling him _and _Shane, that he had a really dirty mind and too much imagination as we've never gone past kissing. And Shane started laughing, he practically rolled around, and I, I slapped Jimmy and ran away".

Henry relaxed, loosening his grip on her arms. _Oh God, I thought… _Abby was staring a little surprised at the red marks left by his hands. _I shouldn't have held her so hard, _he was ashamed to admit. He stroked her hair soothingly instead, and murmured: "He's a bastard. Made a right fool of himself, didn't he? Shane's going to tell everyone".

Abby gasped: "Noooo, I hadn't thought of that! Oh my God, Henry, I can't show my face on this island anymore. " He smiled into her hair. "Jimmy's the one who'll come off looking pathetic," he said bemusedly. "And here we are, two best friends with the world's two most stupid significant others. We really should get drunk and forget about them." _Or celebrate, I feel more like that. She'll probably make up with Jimmy, but still – hearing her say that she'll never see him again... _

She laughed, and said mischievously: "Why don't we get seriously drunk? My parents are out of town until tomorrow afternoon."

Deep down in a bottle of whisky, and after a couple of beers, Henry asked: "How come you and Jimmy never, ah, well…" "Had sex?" Abby said, a bit slurred. "Mmm, yeah, why?" he said. "I had plans for tonight," Abby giggled. Henry sat up straight: "Tonight? So the fight ruined the big night?" _Being an item for six months __and no sex? Jimmy Mance was way more stupid than Henry ever had thought, and he really was happy about that fact. _

"Yeah," Abby said, "now I'll be a virgin forever." Rolling her eyes dramatically and pulling her hair back, she sighed in mock desperation.

Fascinated by her exposed neck, he couldn't help himself but to kiss her. "We can remedy that," he murmured against her throat. _What? Did I say that? She'll kill me. Well, it's out in the open, I won't pretend it's not true. I hope she's way more drunk than me. _"What, you're tickling me! You take being the best friend in the world to a new level now," Abby said laughingly. He looked her straight in the eyes, and said: "Abby, I'm not joking."

Xxx

Abby was breathing hard, staring at the roof. "Wow, Henry, I'm still not sure if this was a good idea, but it was definitively better than I thought it would be." He smiled, still on top of her, and said: "I heard that. You were kind of, aaah, loud. It's a good thing your parents isn't at home, because you would have made me look really bad. I can only imagine your parents' faces…" Abby flushed, and Henry said quickly: "But between the two of us, it made me feel really good." She hesitated before asking: "And for you, was it worth it?" He bent down and kissed her: " Absolutely."

Xxx

The next morning, she had a hangover, and she was full of remorse.

"What did we do, Henry? Best friends aren't supposed to do this! And, oh my God, Jimmy... I can never tell him, he'd hate me - I'm so ashamed!" She burrowed her face into his chest, and he stroked her head, thinking about how good it had felt last night. _To be the first, now she'd always be part his, no matter what she did later on. _He almost purred at the thought: _She belonged to him! _Abby suddenly jumped away from him, covering herself in the sheets. "Oh!" she squeaked, "you're..naked!" She had a furious, crimson blush, and he was fascinated to see that it crept all the way down her throat and towards her breasts. She caught him staring, and pulled the sheets even higher towards her neck. He had to laugh, and said: "Naked? I've been naked for quite some time now, didn't you notice?"

Sitting up, turning away from him, she started to cry. Quiet sobs shaking her body, she was rocking gently clutching the sheets to her front.

He admired her backside for a moment, before putting his arms around her, pulling her to him. She resisted him, stiffening up, saying in a choked voice: "This never happened. Never ever – it just didn't. I'll never tell anyone about it, and we'll never talk about it again." Turning around, she looked him straight in the eyes: "Do you hear me, Henry? It never happened."

"But it did, Abby, it did", he protested, shocked by her intensity. "How can I ever forget it?"

"You can remember all you like," she said, "but never bring it up. Ever. It must be like it never happened."

"No, really, don't you think..." he tried to say, but she interrupted: "Jimmy will never know. Trish will never know. Our parents will never know. JD will never know. None of our friends. Ever."

He knew Abby, and he could see that she was set on this. He didn't like it one bit – but still, it was a start. _I can survive a long time on this memory, _he thought. _All it means, is that there will be one more lie in the world, but both Abby and he would know the truth. They shared a secret! _The realization made him smile. He withdrew from her, patted her back, saying: "Of course, Abby, if you think that will be for the best. Everything will be back to normal, I promise. Trust me, no one will know."

Xxx

Five weeks later, everything changed forever at Harper's Island. As he met the eyes of John Wakefield, he met the eyes of a man who didn't hide what and who he was.

In a way, he could admire that, being sickened by his own life, sucking up to employers, teachers, the Wellington's, everyone except Abby. And here it was, right before his eyes, proof that some things didn't lie - _death didn't lie. _Wakefield stared at him, and Henry stared back. Strangely enough, he wasn't afraid. He was just fascinated. Wakefield _smiled _at him, turned around and disappeared into the woods. Henry felt like he was chosen – chosen not to die, chosen for greater things than lying his teeth off.

Xxx

Things happened so fast. He grieved for Sarah Mills deeply, and felt so helpless watching Abby's pain. He hoped everything would be better now that the funeral was over.

"She's gone! She's gone! Did you know, Henry?" Jimmy was both angry and shocked, running towards him.

"What? Gone? Where?" he said, anxiety gripping his entire being.

"The sheriff - he put her on the boat to the mainland – he says she won't be coming back!" Jimmy panted.

He felt like his world broke apart. No Abby on the island? Then everything would be _mainland, _there would be no respite, no summer paradise to keep him afloat. Henry sighed, ruffling his hair in consternation. But - Abby on the mainland would be better than no Abby at all. _He would have to find Abby._

"Where did she go? "he asked.

"I don't know, the sheriff wouldn't tell me. And Henry – she didn't say goodbye to me. She didn't even wave at me from the boat!"

Henry could see that Jimmy was on the verge of tears, and joy spread slowly through his body. _Was she finally done with Jimmy? What could be better? _He schooled his face into a serious expression, and patted Jimmy on the shoulder. "Umm, it's the shock you know, feelings often change when you're subject to something like that..."

"What do you mean? That she doesn't care about me anymore?" Jimmy's face almost crumpled, and Henry had to fake a cough to hide his grin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, man, it seems like it, not saying goodbye and going away forever..."

Jimmy said slowly in a dead tone: "I guess you re the one who knows her the best – you are her best friend." He turned around, walking away with a defeated look.

Xxx

He knew there was only one place in the world where the sheriff would send his precious daughter. Henry was on the next boat, and leaning on the railing, he looked back on the island. Paradise slowly sank under the horizon, but the most important piece of it would be in Seattle by now.

In hours, he was knocking on her grandmother's door. Abby opened, her face red and bloated after crying. She squealed with surprise at seeing him, throwing herself at him. He hugged her hard, saying: "I won't leave you alone like this. I just won't."

"He wouldn't let me stay, Henry," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "He wouldn't let me stay. I hate him!"

"I know", he said simply, rubbing her back. "I'm here for as long as you want me to stay." She leaned her head into his chest, laughing a little, telling him: "You're the one thing I can trust in this world, Henry. You're the only one – you're my best friend."

_Author's note: I know this isn't straight out of canon, but then: It's not implausible either. In the first episode, some of the bridesmaids ask Abby why she and Henry never hooked up. She looks a bit odd, but never gets to answer, before Henry interrupts. I think Henry's obsession with Abby would need some fuel. Would it even be possible to keep up something like that for years without some encouragement? I think it would be difficult – hence the sex. _


	8. Getting an education

_**Getting an education**_

Henry loved university. He loved studying, he loved meeting new, exciting people, the parties, his friends. And he especially loved it when Abby would come to visit him in the weekends.

«Abby, if you freeze tonight in Henry's flat, you're more than welcome to step across the hall into my warm bed», Sully would say.

«No thanks,» she'd always decline, laughing. «I'll stay on the couch, because you see, Sully, I never freeze, I'm simply too hot and warmblooded!»

Sully would always whistle, telling her: «You're smoking, Abby! Henry's so lucky to have you in his apartment».

Then she'd sober, saying gravely: «There's no forgetting Trish, you know.»

«Yeah,» Sully would agree, a dreamy look on his face: «There's no forgetting Trish».

Xxx

He'd take Abby everywhere he went, and they had fun – loads of it. Even at the rowdiest parties, he always made sure that she came home with him safely, playing the overprotective friend if anyone seemed too interested in her. The only one who could have suspected that he really was jealous was Abby, but she seemed to be in complete denial of what had taken place between them. Everyone thought he just took care of her as a friend – extremely good care.

«How can I hit on Abby when you're always in the way», Sully complained, and Henry laughed.

«Poor Abby, I don't want you to give her any of your diseases», he answered with a glint in his eyes.

«Diseases? Diseases?!», Sully sputtered. «You've got some nerve...oh, look at her! Damn, that's a hot chick...» he trailed off, spotting a girl across the room.

Abby shook her head at Sully, but whispered «Thanks for the rescue» into Henry's ear, smiling.

She always drank too much, but he knew why.

«I don't like the crowds», she told him, sitting on the window sill, «but drinking makes it OK, and I can have fun. It just wasn't that many people back at...» and she stopped herself. _Back at Harper's, _he knew she was about to say, but she seldom mentioned the island.

«That's alright, I don't mind you having a good time», he said, smiling at her.

Actually, he loved her being drunk. Sometimes, she'd get so drunk that he'd have to carry her back to his apartment, before partially undressing her and putting her to bed. If he was drunk enough himself, he'd put her in his bed, nestling into her while sleeping. But he never took any advantage of it. _How could he? _She trusted him completely, and he'd never do anything to harm that trust.

Xxx

His relationship with Trish was somewhat shaky. They went to different universities, and both of them put a lot of work in their studies. Life outside the campus was not the priority for either one.

«I miss you», she said, cuddling into him on the couch, in one of her rare visits. They had a classic couple's night at home: Pizza and a movie, just the two of them. «It's like we're drifting apart.» She lifted her head, looking at him: «And I don't want that, Henry.»

He hugged her tight to him, thinking about all the good times they had shared. _She was perfect, really, but she just couldn't measure up to Abby. Trish might be a princess, but Abby was the queen of Hearts to him. _

He said: «The fact is, we have such high goals both of us. That means studying hard, being with our friends, networking... In a way, we're drifting apart because we share a dream of getting somewhere.» He stroked her hair, pressing his mouth to her brow. Trish nodded, saying: «You're right. So in a way, we're perfect for each other since we don't have time for each other?» She smiled a little wistfully up to him, and he kissed her. «Yes, that's exactly what I mean.»

Xxx

On her twentieth birthday, he took Abby out to dinner. He'd chosen one of the best restaurants in town – he'd actually saved up for this night, working extra shifts.

«I appreciate this, Henry, I really do, but how on earth can you afford a place like this?» she gestured, indicating the whole restaurant. He lifted his glass, toasting her with champagne, and said: «Only the best for your birthday, Abby. We always eat in those seedy, cheap places, so I thought this would be a welcome change.»

«It sure is,» she said, smiling at him, «but the _price, Henry_!» She leaned over, whispering the last words.

He laughed a little, answering: «You know, I'm eating too! It's not like the enjoyment is exclusively for you tonight.»

«Yeah, I guess so,» she said. Her expression got serious: «And Henry, thank you. You know I don't date much, so you taking me out like this really means a lot to me. It's not like I have someone else who'll do things like this for me».

He somehow knew he'd regret the question, but he had to ask: «Why, Abby? Why don't you date?»

She sighed, peering down into the golden, sparkling beauty of her glass. «It's complicated – it's like I don't trust anyone but you anymore. But it's also Jimmy – I can't forget him. If I try to go on a date, I still compare my date to Jimmy, and it just doesn't work out for me. Maybe someday I'll move on, but right now I'm stuck with the memories. So, Henry», she lifted her head, looking straight into his eyes, «I really appreciate what you do for me. You're the only one I feel comfortable with.»

At the same time, he was overjoyed that she felt that way about him, but _damn it – Jimmy Mance again! How he hated that guy. He was like Henry's own, personal Nemesis. _

Xxx

He infrequently worked part time as a waiter still. One night, while taking out the trash, John Wakefield was waiting for him.

«Henry Dunn. Do you know that's not your real name?» he said.

«Not my real name? What do you mean?» Henry said puzzled, but strangely not afraid, staring at the man who was supposed to be dead.

«No one has ever told you the truth», Wakefield nodded, «I thought so. You're adopted, Henry, the Dunn's are not your parents. Everyone has lied to you. Always. As you can see, I'm not dead either.»

«Adopted? Me? Sooo, JD isn't my brother?»

«JD is not your brother. But you have a sister. Abby Mills,» Wakefield said calmly.

Henry fell to his knees, everything was breaking apart inside him, and he retched. _Abby his sister? God, no, no, no – it couldn't be true, his sister? NO, he loved her, it couldn't be true, he WANTED her, he had already had sex with her, NO! God help him, if it was true, he'd still want her... _

«Are you done throwing up?» Wakefield said. «I'll show you proof. And then we'll talk, son.»

Xxx

Wakefield had proof. Undeniable proof - his birth certificate, signed forms from the adoption from Sarah Mills and the Dunn's. All of Henry's life had been a lie. He had thought himself to be the liar, but everyone else had lied to him instead. His mother. His so-called father. Even Mrs. Mills – no, his real mother. _No wonder she'd been so upset about him kissing Abby_, he thought. But Abby, she didn't know. Abby – the one pure thing in a world full of lies.

Xxx

Gradually, his newfound father broached the subject of killing. Killing people.

«Don't you want revenge? Revenge for all the lies? Revenge on... Mr. Dunn? Do you really care about.. that liar?»

Henry thought about it for a long while. _Revenge? Maybe. What could his life have been if he hadn't used all his time, all his efforts to help a family that wasn't his? So many years of hard work – he'd practically been a slave. The Dunn's had used him – used his love for JD to exploit him. Had his... adoptive... father ever cared, except for the money he brought in? _

_Yes, he'd like revenge. After all, killing would only be such a little thing done to a living being – like Tommy, years ago. And now he knew that his father – no, his adoptive father – would surely stand in the way for his love of Abby. He knew. That couldn't happen. No, he had to have hope – one day, Abby would love him. His..adoptive... father would surely crush that. _Henry nodded slowly, looking at his.. Dad.

«Good. We'll start off with something easy. The brakes of his car.»

Xxx

JD was stricken, not crying, only not talking. Henry felt so bad for him, seeing him grieve so. Their Uncle Marty told JD that he'd take care of them both, and that he was not to worry. JD didn't answer, he just turned his head towards the wall.

«I don't know what to do about JD!» Uncle Marty whispered to him in the kitchen. «Henry, you've got to help me. I'm not exactly family material, so to speak, I really don't know what to do with a depressed, angry teenager.»

Henry quite agreed – no one in the world was less like a father figure than Uncle Marty in his opinion.

«We'll have to let him work his way through the grief», he answered. «But it might be a good thing to get him into therapy. He didn't cope too well when Mum died, and back when his friend Tommy died. I guess it won't be any better this time.»

«Yeah, that' will be a good idea. You're such a smart guy, Henry! Very grown and responsible for being only 22 – I sure wasn't like that back then!» Uncle Marty said, slapping his back. «Do you want a whisky? I've got a good one here. Hmm, maybe JD will feel better if he gets a drink too?»

Henry just had to laugh – he didn't think JD would feel any better drinking whisky. The idea of cheering up a 18 year old who'd just lost his dad in a freak car accident by getting him drunk on scotch, was simply so like Uncle Marty.

Xxx

«Now you've had your first taste of vengeance. Did you enjoy it?» his Dad asked. They had met in Wakefield's seedy lodging in one of Seattle's worst neighborhoods. His Dad was honing his blades, and Henry was a little disturbed by the sight. _Those blades were meant for humans, not for fishing and hunting. _

«Yeah», he said slowly, «I kind of...liked it. But it is in a way unreal – all I did was fix the brakes, it wasn't actually like I killed him.»

«It sure is different when the victim is up close», his father said, nodding. «So, is there anyone else out there you'd like to take out?»

_Jimmy. Jimmy Mance. _There was no doubt in Henry's mind – _he'd love to see Jimmy out of this world and into his grave. _His father just grinned when he saw Henry's expression. «You've got to practice, son, it isn't as easy as one should think.»

Xxx

He had so much more to learn. It was difficult, much more difficult than he had thought. Not only covering up their tracks, but to _do_ it. The brakes on his adoptive father's car was nothing compared to look into the eyes of a human about to die.

As he walked up to his first victim, he was shaking all over. The man was fiddling with his car keys, but turned around as Henry got close. For a moment, he didn't think he'd be able to do it. But – the man was dead anyways, his Dad would finish the job if he couldn't do it.

«Who are you – what are you doing?» the man said, irritated and a little nervous at seeing a stranger so close to him in an empty parking lot.

Henry stared straight into his eyes, saying nothing. He brought out the knife, seeing the man's eyes widen in shock.

«No! Don't – I'll give you anything – money, credit card – my car! Please...»

Henry hesitated for a moment - _it would be such a little thing for him, but it would make such a difference to this man. _

Hearing his father move behind him, he quickly stabbed the man in the abdomen. Like his father had told him, he twisted the knife up and in, with an ugly, squelching sound. The man hunched over the knife – eyes staring at Henry in confusion and desperation, and then blood trickled out of his mouth. He fell down, and just like that – he was dead.

«It' is all down to power,», his Dad said. «In this world, there's only two things. Prey, and predators. You have to make sure that you're the predator, not the prey. Remember: Everyone is prey. Even the ones you care about. They are a weakness, a gaping hole in your armor. You've got to purge the world to be strong. Only then you'll be whole and free of lies.»

He could believe that. He was a coward, not dumping Trish and going for Abby, he knew it. His father was right. He had to make himself into a predator. Only then would he be able to win Abby, and protect her for the rest of their life.


	9. The birth of a plan

_**Authors note: **A small part is also from the fic "The math". Same storyverse - stories not necessarily related. Hope that's OK with you! _

_**The birth of a plan**_

He hated it when he and Uncle Marty had to institutionalize JD. JD trying to kill himself, Henry finding him _and _that girl – it was something entirely different from killing strangers. It really hurt, and JD was furious with him for not letting him commit suicide.

«I want to die», JD said hollowly. «There's no meaning, no one cares, everyone hates me.» Suddenly he screamed: «Why did you have to find me, Henry? I can't live with this – all this anymore! I hate you!»

Henry blamed himself – in the past year he'd been so immersed in being with either Abby or his Dad, he hadn't had enough time for JD. He hadn't understood that JD's «black period» - as he and Uncle Marty dubbed it – was something more. Henry loved JD. He just couldn't help it, JD was still his little brother. And Henry hadn't been able to protect JD from himself. _All he wanted to do was to protect the two people he cared the most for: Abby and JD. _

_It was odd, he felt so guilty of not taking care of JD, while killing seven strangers was perfectly OK. _Well, that was a lie, he had to admit. He was not unfazed by the killings. There were the frequent nightmares, and sudden, freakish flashbacks kept happening. Still, he went through with his «education». When in doubt, he just made himself think of Jimmy Mance kissing Abby.

Xxx

«You do a good job with stabbing and shooting people» his Dad said. «It's time to move on to other techniques. Next, we'll do...hanging! It's quite a feat – you have string them up, and then it's usually a blast – watching them dangle.»

He really wasn't sure about doing this, remembering that awful tree from Harper's, but his Dad was adamant.

«Being able to hang someone is important. If you don't want attention, that's the best method, because it's very easy to make it look like a suicide. And usually, we don't want that kind of attention,» his Dad explained. «What about that fake brother of yours? He's suicidal, isn't he?»

Henry felt anger welling up inside him, seeing his Dad trying to feign an innocent look, as if this wasn't a part of his plan to get Henry to kill everyone he'd ever loved.

«No,» he said, «JD is in a hospital. He won't be out anytime soon.»

Wakefield just shrugged, saying: «Let's do someone else, then.»

It was easy enough, finding someone on the internet with an expressed death wish. They chose a a pretty, black clad young girl - _just JD's type of girl, _he thought. His father sure enjoyed her looks, as they spied on her in a café.

«Maybe we could postpone the actual hanging a little», his father said, glancing appraisingly at the girl. «Sometimes, it can be a good thing to... play... with the victims.» He turned to Henry, looking expectantly at him.

«Play? What do you mean?» he replied, not understanding the intention.

«You know, _play_ with her, have some fun before we...»

«What? No, I won't be a part of something like that» Henry said furiously. «That's on an entirely different level – it's filthy, evil!»

«Filthy? Evil? And killing people is what?» his father countered.

Henry stared at his Dad, disgust roiling in his stomach. «No,» he said decisively. «Whatever you do when I'm not around is your business, but rape – that's where I draw the line. This girl will get her death wish fulfilled, but she won't die as a victim of rape. I'll never do anything like that!»

«As you like» his Dad said. «We'll just hang the girl. It's a shame though, to waste such beauty.»

Henry shook his head, and suddenly he realized: _He didn't particularly like his Dad. But then, what had he expected? A grizzled serial killer and a jail bird – why should he be a nice person? _

Xxx

Sunday morning, Sully barged in during their breakfast. «Henry, Abby – you got to hear this!» Spotting Trish instead of Abby, he just said: « I didn't know you were here, Trish! How are you?»

Trish looked shocked, opening her mouth, but no words came out.

_Damn, he knew she'd be furious. She had asked him many times how often Abby visited him, and he'd say she visited once in a while. He'd never told Trish that Abby usually stayed with him at least two weekends per month – sometimes more. _

By the look on Trish's face, even Sully saw that he'd put his foot in the mouth. So Sully being Sully, he just sauntered up to her, saying: «It's been such a long time, but you're more beautiful than ever!», before kissing her on the cheek. Trish smiled automatically at Sully, but her eyes stared accusingly over the table at Henry.

Xxx

«I'm coming to Seattle for a short visit. How about a beer?» Jimmy said on the phone. Henry was really happy that he was all alone, because he guessed his expression wasn't suitable for the public eye.

«Sure» he said, «I haven't seen you in, what – five years? Damn, has it been that long? It'll be great, catching up on everything that's been going on at Harper's.»

«Yeah,» Jimmy said, «and you can tell me all about Abby».

_Yeah right, _Henry almost snorted out loud,but instead he said: «Sure. She's good, though, very happy with her new life.» He really didn't mind lying to Jimmy.

Xxx

He had so much work to do, trying to frame Jimmy for a kill. First, he met with Jimmy, chatting inanely about the residents of Harper's.

«Oh, so he got himself a new boat? That's about time, I mean, what with that rundown wreck he had before» he said, feigning interest.

«Yeah, you know, fishing is more imoprtant to us now than before Wakefield – before, there were so many summer guests, and now there's so few. Having a good boat can really boost your income these days,» Jimmy told him earnestly. «But what about Abby? You said she's happy now?»

The look on Jimmy's face was half fearful, half curious, and Henry understood that Jimmy still cared for Abby. He wouldn't mind that, if he hadn't known that she still harboured feelings for Jimmy too.

«She's as happy as I ever seen her», he lied blithely to Jimmy, giving him his best, enthusiastic grin. «She loves the university that she's attending – thinking of being a writer, no less! And then of course, there's...Matt,» he invented in a spur of the moment.

«Matt? Who's that?» Jimmy said anxiously.

«Matt? Haven't you heard – of course not!» he laughed, slapping Jimmy on the shoulder. «Matt's her boyfriend – they've been together for about a year now. I think it's serious this time!» He was so satisfied by Jimmy's reaction, that his grin became real, not fake anymore.

During the conversation, he found out Jimmy's plans for the visit, where he stayed and so on. After that, he had to do a thorough research in the area, finding bars, routes, people, secluded places.

Then he spied on Jimmy. Jimmy was in a seafront bar, sitting morosely by himself outside - _no doubt grieving for Abby and the invented boyfriend, _he smiled to himself. Henry kept watch on anyone coming and going. Finally he saw Jimmy trying to contact the busy bartender, waving money to get his attention, obviously wanting to leave.

The kill was fairly quick – a drunk, belligerent and unlucky young man who left the place minutes before Jimmy. It all went down in seconds – after all, Henry had had some practise by now – and the first one to the murder scene was Jimmy.

Xxx

As expected, the police suspected Jimmy. But unfortunately, they also released him after a short while. Henry wasn't all that disappointed: He'd like the chance to kill Jimmy himself, not letting him rot in jail for years. Still, he wasn't all to satisfied with his efforts going to waste. _Almost just wasn't good enough, he would have to work on his planning. _

Xxx

He learned about Hunter from Sully. Sully had heard about the affair from Beth, one of Trish's best friends. The sympathy in Sully's eyes reminded Henry once again why this was his best friend: _There was much more to Sully than partying and chasing girls. _Apparently, it had being going on for over a month. Henry wasn't surprised at all, but he hated the thought of Trish being with someone else. She was his, after all, and he cared for her – just not in the same league as his feelings for Abby. _But – maybe, if Trish was gone, maybe Abby would reconsider being with him? Maybe this was __**the **__chance? _

«You don't care for me anymore!» Trish screamed over the phone. «What with Abby visiting you all the time – do you think I'm naïve? When she's there, you don't answer the damned cell phone for two days! I'm worried sick, and you – you just don't care!»

«It's not like I don't care, but I forgot...» he lied – smiling to himself. _Oh, he knew excactly which button to push! _

«Forgot? Forgot? You _forgot _about me? Henry Dunn, it's over! This isn't the first time in these last years that you've forgot about me! I have found someone else who remember that I exist, just so you know!»

And like that, it was over. He called Abby immediately. She didn't understand that he was excited, though, she thought he was upset. But she agreed to come visit in the weekend, «just to cheer him up,» she said. He was already immensely cheerful: _Abby was coming, and there was no Trish! _

Xxx

"Henry, I'm sooo drunk!" Abby exclaimed. The frat party was reaching it's limit, people were crawling on the floor, dancing on the tables, couples were making out everywhere and a few had even fell asleep. Henry walked smoothly over to her, steadying her as she staggered. She peered up at him, saying: "Aren't you drunk at all? You're the one who should be, because of Trish and the break-up thing!" She clasped her mouth, eyes big with shock at her own words, and said: "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean to mention it, I just hoped you were having a good time."

He smiled at her as her hands went up to his face, stroking him softly as to comfort him. Leaning down to her, he joked: "I've completely forgotten why I'm here. What break-up? Who's Trish?" _Well, he wanted to be completely sober this time, he had plans for tonight! _

Abby sniggered drunkenly, and replied: "That's so funny, the party's working out for you, then!" He shouted in her ear, as someone cranked the volume up even further: "It's the company! Not the party!"

"Always the perfect gentleman, aren't you!" she shouted back. "Can I borrow your keys? I'm tired, and if I don't get away soon, Sully will corner me - _again._ "

As an answer, he took her arm and pulled her along. "You don't need to leave", Abby protested, "go on, have fun, find an girl, Henry!"

He shook his head, and said: "And what will the girl say when she finds out that you're already in my flat? I'll bet she'll run screaming, thinking I'm some kind of maniac - maybe a serial killer collecting college girls or something. And, I have to live up to your image of me the perfect gentleman." _Find a girl? What do you think I'm doing right now, Abby? _

"No, no", Abby frowned at him, waving her finger, "you know jokes about serial killers doesn't go down all that well with me." Henry looked at her, his expression serious. "I'm sorry, I know. It's not funny when you know the real thing so well. But seriously, I won't pick up girls when you're staying in my flat. You know that!" Abby hiccuped, and let herself be dragged along by him.

As they left the party, dozens of people started to holler the lyrics to the song that was on - "Let's get loud" by Jennifer Lopez. Abby started to sing along, laughing and shouting the chorus as they got outside. Henry just shook his head, and said: "You know, Abby, you are loud". He smiled to himself, thinking of _that _time.

In the apartment, she just sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. "You're really wasted," Henry said, sitting on his knees in front of her. Looking at her, he started to pull her boots off. As she made no move to continue undressing, he just kept on doing it for her.

Xxx

Sometime later, he knelt between her legs, positioning himself for thrusting into her. He looked down on her, thinking: _She doesn't know. She must never know, she won't be able to handle it. __I won't allow anyone to come between us. No one – not even my Dad. _

"You look funny", she drawled. He just closed his eyes, leaning over her, and started moving.

Xxx

When morning came, she was not happy, waking up naked in his arms. He was, though, kissing her and wanting to start all over again.

«No. Henry, please don't», she said, trying to push him away. He only held her tight to him, not wanting to let her go as he kissed her throat. _She tasted so good, this was just perfect, he loved her so much...._

«NO, I said! This is a mistake..,» but then she moaned his name, as his lips nuzzled her nipples. _Yes, she'd let him, she wanted him too! _

Xxx

Afterwards, she took a shower. She'd been passionate about the lovemaking, but now she was somewhat embarrassed – not wanting to look at him. That was OK with him, though – he thought it sweet that she was that shy. He stretched out on his back in the bed, feeling completely relaxed and happy. _What could be better? The only thing that could be better, would be to get her back on the island. To live with her on the island. Without Jimmy, Shane, her father... Just the two of them, all alone, forever. That would be paradise. Getting married, having kids – having a life together. And now, it might come to pass, Abby was finally his, he was sure. _

His thoughts was interrupted by Trish locking herself into his apartment.

«I'm so sorry, I miss you so much, Henry. It was all a mistake, he was a bastard, please forgive me!», she sobbed, throwing herself at him on the bed.

Before he had a chance to say anything, he met Abby's eyes over Trish's head as she came out of the bathroom. She retreated hastily, with shock, guilt and remorse written clearly on her face. _Damn! Of all times, why would Trish have to show up now? He could tell from Abby's look, that whatever he had gained this morning, it was over and done with. _The paradise he'd imagined to be so close, was suddenly further away than ever. He saw it plainly – Abby would say he should stay with Trish, not her.

And he was right. Abby moved to LA. _Damn, he'd need a plan, a good one, to get her back into his arms. _


	10. Fully grown

_**Fully grown**_

«Henry, it's called _rebound._ There's nothing more to it, and you know that. That's why I think it's better if we keep a little distance, so that you can concentrate on Trish right now,» Abby explained patiently to him on the phone. «I mean, getting back with the girl of your dreams should be priority number one for you right now, not taking care of a friend. I know you're still angry with her, but the two of you can make it work again. I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me.»

_He just didn't get through to her, even though he had tried so hard. She was set on him getting this second chance with Trish. _«But Abby», he said, «I don't want to make up with Trish, I've told you!»

_«_Yeah, you do – deep inside. This is just the anger speaking, Henry. Everything the two of you have together can't be thrown away just because of an affair like this. Go on, make up with her! It won't get better by talking to me. You've got to talk to Trish!» Abby hung up, and he stared at his cell phone. When he tried to call her again, there was no response.

Xxx

He'd never felt so desperate, so alone, so broken. There was nothing left – no Abby, no summer paradise – he couldn't even talk to JD. There wasn't even a dream of a future or a glimmer of hope anymore. He was completely lost, and he wondered: _Is this how JD feels, alone in the hospital? _He went through the motions: The final exams at the university, he got the job opportunity he had previously wanted in Seattle, and started building his career. But right now, he wanted nothing in the world but to see Abby again, and she still didn't return his messages or calls. _And how could he make plans for anything when Abby didn't even want to talk to him? All possible plans rested at least on being able to see her and talk to her. _

So when Trish wanted him to move in with her, he just went along with it, simply because he didn't know what else to do. A giant rooftop apartment – all paid for by daddy Wellington, she decorated and furnished it with enthusiasm. He didn't care, but slipped into his role as the perfect boyfriend again – just because it was easy. His heart screamed at him, though, telling him that he should quit this charade and throw himself at Abby. _But of course he didn't – he was a coward, after all. And Abby didn't want him. _

Xxx

The killings became a lot easier. It seemed to suit his dark moods, and he even found himself enjoying it. His Dad was happy about it, saying: "I knew you had it in you. To be a competent killer, you'll need a certain streak of cruelty. Now it's finally coming through. You're becoming a predator for real! "

Henry looked down on the corpse present, and observed with quiet, detached amusement how odd a spine looked when it was broken in several places. "Maybe", he said to his Dad with a smile, thinking that the man was a loathsome bastard. If everyone was prey, that would mean his Dad was fair game too.

Xxx

Then one day, Abby called him. His heart was thumping so loud that he was sure she could hear it through the phone.

"Henry! I've missed you", she said, and he could hear she was smiling. "Sully told me that you and Trish are OK now, so I thought it was about time I called you. And I really, really missed you".

He found himself unable to speak for so long that she became worried. "Are you there, Henry? I'm sorry if I interrupt you – I can call back later?", her voice became insecure.

"No," he croaked, "I was just surprised, it's been so long..."

"Yeah, four months – it's been like forever", she said.

Slowly, he felt that energy and life were trickling back into him. _She had missed him too! _

But when his boss offered him the chance of a business trip to LA, she couldn't meet him – she had a date.

Xxx

«Why does everyone leave me, Henry?» Abby was sobbing on the phone. He stayed in touch as much as she allowed, calling often.

«This is the third guy I've dated in the last six months who just disappeared – not calling me, not answering my calls, not even saying goodbye!»

«I don't know Abby, I can't understand why anyone would leave you,» he said truthfully. In fact, none of the dates had wanted to leave Abby, not to mention their life, but he really couldn't let them go on dating her.

«I feel so alone at times», she sighed, and his heart went out to her.

«You're never alone, you know, there's always me», he said.

«I know, but you don't understand, you've got Trish...» she replied.

And there it was again - _Trish_. Losing her was the key to paradise, he saw that clearly. If Trish was gone, the rest would be easier. Not easy, but easier. And if Abby thought Trish was gone for good, she'd feel sorry for him – and she'd be there for him. It would have to be a dramatic event, then. But what? He didn't want to kill Trish – she _belonged_ to him – but it seemed the only way. _Maybe his Dad could come in useful?_

But Trish had also been unfaithful, and that made the idea of killing her easier to accept. He quickly stomped out the unpleasant thought that he had in a way cheated on Abby for years himself. His relationship with Trish was just something to do while he waited for Abby, but still it nagged him: If Abby had a longterm relationship, he'd never accept it. Hell, he couldn't even bear the thought of her dating anyone else! _He knew he was a hypocrite, and he didn't like it at all. Abby deserved the right to hold him to the same moral standards as he wanted her to follow. He could trick the whole world, but his relationship with Abby was supposed to be the one, pure thing in his life. Hypocrisy and lies concerning Abby was not an option, really. Maybe killing Trish could atone for him cheating on Abby? Mavbe it was a way to become strong and whole, like his Dad said? _

Xxx

How to get Abby back and preferably on the island? How to make sure Jimmy Mance met his well-deserved end? And what about his Dad – was he right about killing as a way to freedom? There was so many problems to be solved, and he wrestled with it for a long time before a plan was fully fleshed out. Somehow, he felt more sure of himself after the months without Abby. He just knew that he wouldn't survive without her, and this certainty made him strong enough to finally go after her – to make his dreams real. His father was right – the predator in him was fully grown – he was ready. _He'd do anything to get Abby. _

Xxx

The lights were dimmed in the apartment, and he'd lit candles all over the rooftop balcony. He'd even sprinkled rose petals all over the floor, and the diamond ring was almost more than he could afford. There was champagne in the wine cooler – everything ready for the event. As Trish came in the door, he ambushed her lovingly, putting a blindfold over her eyes.

"Henry, what now?" she laughed.

He didn't answer, just kissed her earlobe lightly, before putting his arms around her, leading her out on the balcony.

"Stay still", he whispered to her, as he opened the bottle of champagne. Pouring two glasses, he gave her one, and took off her blindfold.

She gasped, looking around , tears springing to her eyes: "How lovely – oh, Henry!"

He smiled at her, kissed her lightly before he knelt before her, proffering up the ring. "Will you marry me?" he said, looking at her with his best, adoring expression.

"Yes, she whispered, smiling radiantly down at him, "Of course I will – I love you, Henry!"

"I want us to get married at Harper's," he said to her. "That's were we met, and I feel that's the right place for us to be married."

"Oh, Harper's," she said, "I haven't been there since... the rampage. But it could be nice to see it again – it's been such a long time. It has got to be the Candlewick – yes, that'll be perfect! A small party of wedding guests, the church – oh, Henry – Harper's is a great idea!" she squealed happily, immediately losing herself into planning her dream wedding.

He smiled at her, as she started to rattle off guests, which color scheme she'd want, possible designers for her dress and any other little details. Taking a sip of the champagne as she chattered, he thought: _It was a little disturbing, standing here plotting death and ruin on a marriage that wouldn't happen – being called off on account of inexplicable murder – before the groom would kill the bride. Odd really, _and he shivered a little. _He'd always been a perfect liar – but now he had a plan too. Trish didn't have a chance. _

Xxx

"A good plan," his father said grudgingly. "Everyone will be on the island for your wedding, it'll be easy to get to them there."

"That's the idea," Henry said. "But there's two conditions for you to meet. JD will survive. We'll frame him after the first bodies have been discovered, and the police will take him into custody on the mainland. JD is not going to die. And I'll save Abby for the last kill."

"What if JD... escapes from prison?" his Dad said. "What if we have to kill him?"

"JD escape from jail? How on earth will he do that without help?" Henry scoffed. "As long as we stick to the plan, it'll be foolproof. JD will go back to the mainland unharmed."

"What if you **have **to kill him – if it's the only choice? Can you even do that?" his father asked.

Henry wondered if his Dad would try to spoil this part of the plan so that JD would have to die, and decided that he probably would. He'd just have to keep an eye on the situation.

"Maybe", he said out loud, "maybe. If I have to as a last resort, but not before." _He abhorred the thought of killing JD – __it would be positively awful. He couldn't even contemplate shooting him from a distance – and killing him up close would be out of the question! His little brother... _

"What about your sister? Why do you want to kill her the last? I'd prefer to save the sheriff for last".

"Mmm, yeah. I think it'll cause the sheriff more pain dying with the knowledge that Abby is in danger", he answered, showing his Dad a calm and untroubled facade. "Seeing her friends and family will die will be plain torture to her. And: I 'm the one who'll kill her, Dad, not you!" he lied.

His Dad looked a little taken a back, but gave him a genuine smile: "I'm proud of you, son, I really am. I have been worried about you being so attached to your sister, but I can see that you only had to adjust to my way of thinking. Your plan is good – we'll follow through!"

Henry just smiled at him, thinking how easy at was to fool him. _What need did he have of him after the massacre? He would need a lot of help to execute the plan, but in the end – well, his Dad would have to go. He felt really pleased with doublecrossing his dad, and not at all sorry to plot his death too. After all, his father wanted to hurt Abby, and he couldn't allow that. Abby would still feel emotional pain – a lot, but the end would justify the means, he was sure . _

Xxx

Abby was surprised, seeing him standing outside her door. He was so happy to finally see her, that he lifted her up, spinning her around.

"Henry, let me down!", she said breathless and laughing. He didn't want to let her go, but remembered his role as the happy groom, and put her down quickly, but still holding on to her arms.

"I have news," he said brightly, "big news!"

She looked expectantly at him, and he continued: "Trish and I are getting married!"

"Oh Henry, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for both of you!" She looked truly happy on his behalf, and it hurt him like hell. He had known that she'd be happy, but secretly, he'd hoped that she would show some disappointment.

"Yeah," he said, "I know!" He felt like he was giving the performance of his lifetime, and he hated lying to her.

"But there's one thing I have to ask you. A big favor." He felt he could drown himself into the intensity of her eyes, drinking in the sight of her. _She was even more beautiful than he remembered. _Abby looked down, saying a little hesitantly: "Of course, anything for you and Trish. But...if you're thinking about... I won't mention it, of course, I'll never..."

He took a deep breath – _she had thought about last time too, it was almost too much for him, he'd lose all his self control if she continued – _and he plunged into what he'd planned to say: "I know this will be tough for you, but I want to get married on the island." _Deliberately, he didn't mention Trish - he felt he had to draw a line on the lies. _

"At Harper's?" she said, looking crestfallen. "Why, Henry, why there? Of all places?"

"I was so happy there," he said simply. "In a way, I'm aiming to recreate that happiness by going there. That's why. But it won't be complete without you." _That was the honest truth, too. _

"But, I'm, I'm not sure, Henry, it's going to be hard on me, the memories..." she trailed off, sadness showing through.

He couldn't help himself but to hug her, and was relieved when she didn't pull away from his embrace. He'd been afraid she would, but she seemed not to mind. _He just loved her so much. _

"I know, Abby, I know. But maybe it'll be a good thing for you to confront your past?"

"Maybe. Maybe not", she said. "I have to mull it over for a while – you know me, Henry." She smiled a little up to him, and he understood: _Yes, she''d come – she would just have to think her way through it! The plan was in motion. Finally, he was recreating paradise. _


	11. Epilogue: Predator

_**Epilogue: Predator **_

Abby gasped, seeing him pull out the knife. Stunned, she watched him plunge the knife past her, and she turned around as she heard the groan behind her - just catching a glimpse of John Wakefield sinking to his knees. Moments later, she tried to flee from him, horror in her voice as she said: "Oh God, not you, Henry, not you!" He truly regretted having to knock her down – her pain was his pain, as always. But the safety of them both was paramount to him. The helicopter was already closing in on the marina, and he needed to get her to safety – to their new home.

He bent over her, checking her vital signs with a quick and practiced hand. She'd be out cold for some time yet, giving him the well-deserved chance to check up on the church and to do what had to be done. He stroked her hair, bowing down and pressing his lips to hers softly and tenderly. _He just couldn't wait until she'd wake up. His beautiful Abby – his wife to be and companion for life. _

Satisfied with his work - his Dad still following him with his eyes, he said quietly to him: "I could never hurt Abby. That's where we differ, Dad." As the old man seemed to hang on, he gave him an extra stab with that little, special twist of the knife - just to save some time. After all, he wanted to be the first thing Abby would see when she woke. He'd never want her to see a dying John Wakefield - _a dying, talking John Wakefield_. He shuddered at the thought.

Everything was good at the church. He had gotten a well aimed shot in Jimmy's shoulder, and the church itself was burning merrily. He dragged Jimmy out of the fire, as he would be useful later on – Henry would need to clear his name, eventually. Jimmy would help him do that, and Henry would relish having more time to kill him.

Trish's wedding dress was already aflame, and he was sad to see her like this. She _was_ a very pretty girl, and he had cared a lot for her. Shame she had such a bad taste when it came to men - what with cheating on him with _Hunter? _Abby had displayed a touch of bad taste too – and Henry scowled at Jimmy. For good measure, he gave him a kick in the guts, and then another. Dragging him to the house would be a long way, but first he'd need to carry Abby up there. To make sure Jimmy would be unconscious, he gave him a solid kick in the head. _There now, he'd be out for hours. And afterward – well,_ _Jimmy would go slowly and painfully. _

Xxx

Waiting in the house - his heart suddenly skipped. He heard footsteps. _She was awake at last – his Abby! _

Xxx

_Enter end of your own choice. _


End file.
